America's Next Top Sim / Cycle Two / The Girl Who Invented High Fashion
'The Girl Who Invented High Fashion '''is the ninth episode of America's Next Top Sim Cycle Two. It's all about the girls fighting their way for a spot in the top four. The Girl Who Invented High Fashion Delia: That was so bullshit Cindy was robbed Shari: Did you even see that photo? Delia: IT WAS GOOD Nettie: Sure Patricia: Well Nettie well done on finally getting best photo Delia: Since I deserved it Nettie: Thanks Patricia Delia IC: My biggest competition right now is no-one... they're all fucking SHIT Joy: Well guys who would know this would be the top five Delia: I wouldn't Shari: Why's that Delia: Joy's here and Cindy isn't Patricia: Delia choke Joy: Oh look! CrimMail Nettie: "To be a model you can't be shit" Shari: Do we have to like eat shit or something? ''The next day at Dubai Creek Tom: Hello girls... Girls: Hey Tom and Claire Claire: This week we're doing something different Tara: You will all be picking out the outfits that you will wear for the photoshoot Tom: So meet Micheal who will help you find some outfits The girls head over to hair and makeup and then find the outfits in the wardrobe Tara: First up Patricia! OOO This is fresh Patricia: Thank yew Tara: Now this week you will be picking the three best photos from your film and they will be the pictures the judges will judge you on Patricia: Alright Patricia gets up and pulls these weird poses, jumps up and down and spins all around Tara: Well... that was fun Patricia picks out the best photos from her films and heads off Joy: Hey Tara Tara: Joy I wanna challenge you, try and pull different expressions for each shot Joy: Alright Joy poses with different expressions, lonely, happy, sad, scared, name them all Joy: Gosh Tara: Wow that was great While Joy was picking her best photos Delia was spying through a bush Tara: Next up Delia! Delia: Hey Tara Tara: Get up and pose Delia manages to pull the same poses as Joy, finishes her shoot and picks her best photos Tara: Mk Tara: Nettie you're up next Nettie poses and sells her red pumps, she flings her mini dress around and finishes Tara: That was great, I will see you all at panel tomorrow The girls arrive back at the house and Delia does her shit Delia: Hehehehe Patricia: What now bitch Delia: Oh nothing Shari: Then zip it whore Joy: Delia choke Delia: Joy... sweetie... just no Joy: Delia... sweetie... just die Nettie: Shots fired Delia: I'll laugh at you all when I get my covergirl contract, bye Delia walks off and the girls just laugh Joy: I love a good messy flop Delia: THAT'S YOU JOY Patricia: Ignore it Joy: We'll just send her home at panel tomorrow, g'night girls Shari: Bye The girls head off to bed, wake up and get ready for panel At the panel the girls wait Crim: Once there was ten, now there is five, who will make top four, let's find out Crim: First up! Delia Delia: Hello Crim: Here are your best shots chosen by you 3 - Delia High Fashion 1.png 3 - Delia High Fashion 2.png 3 - Delia High Fashion 3.png Michael: Isn't that funny... they're in order of best shots Tom: Hahaha Claire: I just meh at these like... the pose is great but it doesn't match up to the facial expression Crim: I just think so far in this competition and these are your photos now... Delia Delia: Oh Crim: Alright... Next Patricia Patricia: Hello Crim: Here are your shots 8 - Patricia High Fashion 1.png 8 - Patricia High Fashion 2.png 8 - Patricia High Fashion 3.png Micheal: Hmm Crim: Not your best shots so far Patricia Patricia: Oh Tom: Lies... these are not bad at all each one is great Patricia: Hmm Crim: Next Shari! Shari: Hi Crim: Here are your best shots 1 - Shari High Fashion 1.png 1 - Shari High Fashion 2.png 1 - Shari High Fashion 3.png Crim: Weel it's high fashion Shari: I feel a but coming along Claire: But... it's such an eh pose Michael: Lmfao true Shari: Oh Crim: Nettie you're up Nettie: Hello 6 - Nettie High Fashion 1.png 6 - Nettie High Fashion 2.png 6 - Nettie High Fashion 3.png Tom: Finally... all three pictures are great Nettie: Thank you Crim: I mean everything is so good I can't pick a bad thing about it Nettie: Woo Crim: Next Joy Crim: Here are your best shots chosen by you 2 - Joy High Fashion 1.png 2 - Joy High Fashion 2.png 2 - Joy High Fashion 3.png Crim: Joy the expressions are great Joy: Thank you Tom: Really eh meh eh idk Crim: k bye everyone The girls leave the judges, the judges make the elimination and the models come back Crim: I have four photos in my hand.... best photo... is... Nettie Nettie: Thank you Crim: Next... Patricia Patricia: Thank you Crim: Now... Shari Shari: Phew Crim: Will Joy and Delia please step forward Crim: Joy you produced such a great shot this week... but is it your time to go? Crim: And Delia back to back such great photos but this week wop wop Crim: So who's stays Crim shows the last photo Crim: Delia Delia screams and breaks into tears Crim: Come here Joy They hug Joy: ;( Crim: I'm sorry Joy... just pratice and I know you will take the world by storm Joy: Bye girls Joy leaves and arrives at the penthouse Joy: Yeah what a shame Delia made top four... she won't win... she's fucking ugly Insert clip of Joy fading away